joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
West Interdelphia
Summary West Interdelphia, also known as "The Saltiness Border To Reality", is where most of the Common Mainstream Kids come from as this place is pretty much Minecraft, Roblox, and Call of Duty combined into one. People wouldn't hesitate to explode a building or an airplane or cause a shooting or an apocalypse, mainly because of one thing: in half an hour, everything pops back to normal like nothing happened. This is also where Bread used to and now lives in again. Due to this being the edge of the internet, everyone seems to be edgy. (ba-dum-tss) Arena Summary Reality Border This is the very end of the internet. If you made it here, there is a chance that you can jump into Real Life. This arena is extremely unstable though, not being able to stay in place with real life and fiction colliding with each other. Time Of Day: Unknown Weather: Really Stormy Location: At the very edge of The Internet Arena Size: Multi-Universal This Arena May Benefit: N/A (Besides the fact that you can get out of it) This Arena May Impair: It takes pretty long to get there for normies, lighting bolts strike literally everywhere while an extreme sandstorm blinds people's eyes, the arena is extremely unstable so it can literally do anything Items: N/A Starting Theme Of The Battlefield: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sfr6Oy0Unzg Creepertown Where Bread originally lived, this was called Minecrafttown, but a science accident happened in his school and literally almost everyone except a few people and him got turned into Creepers. This area has been closed ever since. If you come across the citizens, they act pretty creepy and they'll try to explode on you. Time Of Day: Day/Night Weather: Pretty Gasy/Calm (Smells like farts) Location: North Part of Interdelphia Arena Size: Town Level This Arena May Benefit: There is a few SOUL-Destroying machines/guns, weapons, and armour. Also the houses. This Arena May Impair: The gas was from the science accident, so better put on your hazmat suit! Items: SOUL Destroying Machine-Guns, Diamond Swords/Pickaxes, and anything else from Minecraft. Starting Theme Of The Battlefield: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwW-yS0gFhI Meme Factory This is where half of the memes come from, although they turn out to be dead after a few months. Like Rickrolling, The Nutshack, etc. Time Of Day: ??? Weather: ??? Location: East Part of West Interdelphia Arena Size: Universal This Arena May Benefit: Memes, Dank Memes, Meme Weapons, etc. This Arena May Impair: Dead Memes Items: Meme-Everything Starting Theme Of The Battlefield: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBv1aXWs_-w Gamertown Where half of the kid-gamers, kid-tubers, gamers, youtubers and memers come from, and where Bread and his mum now lives. People are pretty salty here, but they respect people's property. Not their life/lives. Time Of Day: Day Weather: Calm/Windy Location: West Part of West Interdelphia Arena Size: Universal This Arena May Benefit: Memes, Dank Memes, Meme Weapons, etc. This Arena May Impair: Dead Memes Items: Meme-Everything Starting Theme Of The Battlefield: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUPD1xorX0o Edgytown Everyone is literally SUPER edgy here. I don't really need to explain it. Time Of Day: Night Weather: Calm Location: South Part of West Interdelphia Arena Size: Universal This Arena May Benefit: Knives and Sharp Stuff This Arena May Impair: You can get infected by edgyness, Edgy People Items: Edgy Stuff Starting Theme Of The Battlefield: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kCLrq7_IuhE Category:The Internet Category:Edgeszx Category:Cities Category:Breadverse Unlimited Category:VS Battle Arenas